


Special Forces

by drawnonward



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Basically PWP, Dirty Thoughts, Feminization, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Neil is Thirsty (TM), The Protagonist is David, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawnonward/pseuds/drawnonward
Summary: Neil and David are Special Forces medics in training and Neil gets exceedingly horny from all the touching they have to do on each other.Inspired by my classmate who was a Special Forces medic. This is all just a convoluted excuse to write Neil masturbating. I’ll see myself out now.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil - Relationship, Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Special Forces

It was a hot, slow afternoon, following a week of intense physical conditioning and lectures, for the special forces medics. Neil stretches out on his bunk, trying not to think about the endless deluge of upcoming exams. But also, trying especially hard not to think about his roommate and clinical skills partner... David. David, model student and expert in what seemed like everything - hand to hand combat, weapons, clinical reasoning - who never took a break, who always had a smile and good words at the ready. Neil wouldn’t want to train next to anyone else.

Neil hears the soft clang of the shower door as David walks out of their bathroom, towel around his waist - a gleaming, sculpted, damn work of art - and Neil tries his very best not to let his gaze linger too long. He focuses instead, on the video he’s supposed to be watching for their clinical skills session.

“I’ll be right there!” David calls out, pulling on a t-shirt and shorts (to Neil’s disappointment).

—

“Palpate the trachea, checking that it’s in the normal midline position.” Neil pauses the instructional video to face David. Neil watches David move closer to him, acutely aware of how close they are. David cups his thumb and fingers around Neil’s windpipe, hand stroking over the length of it. Neil swallows, feeling suddenly like he’s overheating, and god, wasn’t the air conditioning on? David’s all concentration and focus, and Neil struggles to cover up a whimper with a giggle. David chuckles, warm and low.

“Ticklish?” David teased. God, the _radiance_ of his smile. Neil hastily ran a hand through his hair, looking away from those deep brown eyes.

“Don’t mind me - do you want to palpate the thyroid next?” Neil babbles, desperately trying to take his mind off David’s gentle gaze, his touch on his heated skin. It doesn’t work.

David smiles. “I’m getting there, be patient.” David moves behind Neil, bringing both hands around to the front of Neil’s throat, lightly closing around the diameter of the slender column. David’s fingers lightly palpate the base of Neil’s neck, feeling fo the thyroid gland. “Swallow for me?”

Neil blushes, mind in the gutter, when he really should be paying attention to the steps of this exam. He gulps, and his throat is _parched_. He’s thirsty, in every sense of the word. He tries to pull himself together as David moves to face Neil again, gaze still on Neil’s neck.

“If you stopped breathing,” David says softly, hand coming up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Neil’s ear — that’s _definitely_ not part of the exam, Neil thinks, his heart beating out of his chest — “there are emergencies where you’d 'crich' someone; you’d have to penetrate... here.“ His hand moves down the side of his neck, thumb tracing small strokes under his Adam’s apple.

Neil feels like a damn teenager, his blush radiating down to where his collar’s open. This proximity, David’s touch, in this small dorm room - it’s too much, and not enough, all at once. Then suddenly, David’s hands aren’t on him any more, and Neil takes a steadying breath.

“I’d only trust you to do that,” Neil manages. “Save my life, I mean.” A beat. “I think.”

David laughs, the mirth crinkling his eyes, the sound warming Neil down to his bones, and Neil wants him so, so bad.

—

The moment fades as quickly as it started; David’s focused on some diagrams on his laptop, and Neil’s pretending to do the same, but really his mind is drawing a blank. He feels breathless, watching David’s hands glide across the computer keys, wishing they were all over him instead.

—

When David leaves the room some time later for weapons training, Neil's aching, desperate. Climbs into his bunk, tucks a hand under the waistband of his sweatpants, and _oh_. He bites down on a pillow to stifle a whine that threatens to escape; he’s hard, has been hard ever since David touched him, and his cock is leaking into his hand, making a mess. Neil thinks of David seeing him like this, watching him with those intense eyes. Wants him to scold him for being a dirty boy, messing up the sheets. Neil gasps, spreading the sticky wetness all over his cock, fucking into his fist. But he needs more, needs something only David can give him, wants David _in_ him — he scrambles blindly for lube in his bedside drawer, squeezes some onto his fingers, and pushes a finger into himself.

It’s tight — he thinks about David in the shower, naked, thinks about how _big_ he is; imagines how much he needs to stretch himself out for David, panting as he adds a finger, the lewd, wet sounds of his fingers making his face burn. The squelch of his fingers is obscene, and his moans are so high and embarrassing, but the wet slide of it is making him see stars. He wonders if David would tell him how good he feels around his cock; he moves a little faster, and oh god, _there_.

He wraps his other hand around his neck, thinking of David’s hands around his windpipe, wants David to _choke_ him. He pushes his fingers in further, touching that spot again, and again, thinking how deep David would fuck him, thinks about coming untouched around David’s cock. Arousal flares low in his gut, as he thinks about David coming deep inside him, imagines David still fucking him after he’s filled him up, pushing his come deeper and deeper inside of him. God, he wants David to _use_ him, wants to be David’s little plaything, if that’s what he likes — he’d wear panties for him, be his _dirty girl,_ if that’s what he wants. His legs are splayed open on his bed, fingers moving furiously in and out, imagines David telling him how good, how tight his _pussy_ is, and _god,_ he wants to be _impregnated_ with David’s come. He _groans_ at the thought of it, suddenly realizing that David can plug him so he can keep his come there, so he’s dripping wet for him when he fucks him again, and **_oh —_** he comes like that, spilling all over his sheets, ears ringing with the force of it.

—

Neil’s lying there, filthy and boneless, as the sun slowly sets outside his window. He’s scrolling mindlessly on his phone when realizes that next week they’ll be starting clinical skills practice on the abdomen - but the week after that? Neil’s eyes widen in shock. Rectal exams.

**Author's Note:**

> I scream about protagoneil @ drawnonward.tumblr.com


End file.
